Happy Tree Fighters Brawl
Happy Tree Fighters Brawl is a sequel to Happy Tree Fighters, available for the PS3, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, and X-Box 360. Opening Movie Hapy Tree Fighters Brawl's intro is similar to Super Smash Bros. Brawl's. The movie starts with a view of all the characters gazing at an "X" in the sky. This is followed by scenes of Cuddles coming to life, Trippy flying, Flaky cowering, Toothy biting a tree, with it falling on Lumpy, Mary and Clary looking amazedly at something, and other characters. Then, a scene of Torn is shown, followed by Cub using his down smash on Lifty and Shifty, Josh and Vanilla, followed by other scenes of characters. The movie ends with the Title screen being shown. The music that plays during this opening music is the Super Smash Bros. Brawl Main Theme. Playable Characters Note: Bold means unlockable, Bolded italics means unlockable in the PS3 and X-Box 360 versions only. Canon Characters *Cuddles *Giggles *Toothy *Lumpy *Petunia *Handy *Nutty *Sniffles *Pop *Cub *Flaky *The Mole *''Disco Bear'' *''Russell'' *''Lifty & Shifty'' *''Mime'' *'Cro-Marmot' *''Flippy'' *'Splendid' *'Lammy & Mr. Pickles' *'Truffles' Fan Characters *Trippy *Vanilla *Josh *Superspeed *Robo Star *Rip *Torn *Hippy *Sir Gron *Clesta *Howdy *Bun *Lessy *Fungus *Britton *Guddles *Fuddles *Buddy *Waddles *Spot *Gutsy *Cheesy *Puffy *Pranky *Hoppy *Spoke *Peppery *Meaty *Nippy *''Elliott'' *''Wooly'' *''Buck and Chuck'' *''Pierce'' *''Devious'' *''Crafty'' *''Hatchy'' *''Stacy'' *''Foxy'' *''Brushy'' *''Plushy'' *''Gary'' *''Larry'' *''Mary'' *''Clary'' *'Jerry' Assist Trophies *Sleepy: Makes opponents bored and sleepy. *Sweet: Throws donuts, cookies and cakes at the summoner to heal him/her. Palette Swaps Add more color schemes, please! Cuddles *Yellow: His default color. *Pink: Makes him similar to Fuddles (who's a playable character). *Red: Makes him similar to Guddles (who's also a playable character). *Orange: Similar to Sleepy. *Blue: Similar to Sweet. *Green: Similar to Pranky without clothes. *Purple: Similar to Nuppet/Muddles *Grey: Similar to Bastion. Giggles *Pink: Her default color. *Yellow: Similar to Babbles *Red: Similar to Snooty *Green: Similar to Shrimpy. *Blue: Similar to Sensitive. *Orange: Similar to Johnny. *Purple: *White: Similar to Josh. Toothy *Purple: His default color. *Orange: Makes him similar to Handy/Taily (both are playable characters). *Red: Makes him similar to Bucky. *Yellow *Blue: Similar to Buck and Chuck. *Green *Pink *Grey Petunia *Blue: Her default color. *Pink: Makes her similar to Giggles. *Red *Orange: Similar to Amber. *Yellow: Similar to Cuddles. *Green: Similar to Fungus. *Purple *White Trippy *Green: His default color. *Yellow: Makes him similar to Random. *Red: Similar to Ozzie *Purple: Similar to Celeste. *Blue *Orange *Pink *Grey Vanilla *Yellow: Her default appearance. *Pink *Red *Orange *Blue *Green *Purple *White: Similar to Raven (Cat) Mary *Brown: Her normal appearance. *Yellow: Changes her color scheme (note: color ONLY) to Vanilla's: Her fur becomes yellow, her shirt blue and her skirt brown. *Blue: Changes her color scheme to Paws', turning her hair brown, fur blue, shirt green and skirt black. *Red *Green *Orange *Purple: Turns her fur purple and hair brown, like Mollie, but her clothes are intact. *Pink: Turns her fur pink and hair brown, like Jussy, but her clothes are again intact. Clary *Red: Her normal appearance. *Pink: Clary wears a pink dress and sports blonde hair, a reference to Princess Peach for the Mario games. One of only two costumes to change her hair color. *Yellow: Clary wears a yellow dress and sports orange hair, a reference to Princess Daisy for the Mario games. One of only two costumes to change her hair color. *White: Clary wears a white dress. She also uniquely wears stockings and Mary Jane shoes. *Blue: Clary wears a blue dress. *Green: Clary wears a green dress. *Orange: Clary wears a orange dress. *Purple: Clary wears a purple dress. Modes Arcade The basic mode where players have to fight against 11 opponents, with a character prolouge and epilouge. You can change routes (Standard, Canon, Fanon, and Extra) and difficulty (Easy, Medium, Hard). Adventure Mode 1 The tutorial and adventure mode of the game, similar to Soul Calibur: Broken Destiny's Gauntlet mode. It's humorous adventure mode, made to teach newbie players the controls, like attacking, guarding, throwing, and special moves. Adventure Mode 2 This adventure mode is more serious than humorous. This is where the beat 'em up style comes into play. Online Mode Fight with people all over the world, make new friends, new rivals, and have fun! VS Mode For all you people who can't get online, sit with a buddy and fight with him/her in an offline dual. Co-op Mode Fight alongside someone online or with a buddy in this beat 'em up style part of the game. Creation Yes, you can CREATE your own characters, edit his/her species, clothing, voice, hair, color, weapon, ANYTHING. Options What's a game without one? Change the characters' language, how loud the music, sound, or voices are, and all that other stuff about Options. Languages *Japanese *English *Spanish (American/European) *French (American/European) *German *Italian *Dutch *Portuguese (American/European) *Russian *Korean *Chinese Category:Fan Games